Prometheus (DC)
Prometheus is one of the main antagonists in the DC Universe and is primarily an enemy of the Justice League. He is a psychopath with a compulsive desire to destroy any and all forms of justice. He is often considered to be an evil counterpart to Batman, due to their similar origins and abilities. History After his criminal parents were killed in front of him by the police, Prometheus has vowed to be an enemy of law and justice. Using the money his parents left behind, Prometheus traveled the world, both training himself, but also finding strange alien technology, which he uses in his fight against justice. In Other Media ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Prometheus doesn't appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: A dark reflection of Batman, Prometheus was raised by criminals, who were gunned down by policemen right in front of him. Dedicating his life to destroying the law, Prometheus traveled the world using his parents stolen fortune and trained in the ways of murder. Clad in an armored suit that maximizes his natural skills, he is a master assassin whose physical and mental abilities rival Batman’s own. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Throughout the city there is newspaper clippings the tell about a boy watching his criminal parents get killed in front of him. Also in the GCPD building there is a paper telling of his release from Arkham Asylum. ''Arrowverse'' Two versions of Prometheus exists in the Arrowverse; the Earth One version appears as the main antagonist of season five of Arrow while the Earth-X equivalent appears in the "Crisis On Earth-X" crossover special. Although sharing the same name, this version barely resembles the original, being an entirely different character. Attributes *Pathological need to kill law officers *Trained to peak physical and mental levels *Arsenal of weapons and deadly gadgets Powers and Abilities *Cybernetic Enhancement **Hand-to-Hand Combat Equipment *'Body Armor': The costume is made of a lightweight and durable material, which is intertwined with synaptic relays to increase his formidable fighting prowess and covered with microscopic nanobites to affect the opponent's brain. The armor is fireproof and can withstand a direct hit from Superman. *'Computerized Helmet': Is connected to his brain and central nervous system. *'Download Capabilities': Able to download any kind of information into his brain and download movements, mannerisms, and fighting styles into his central nervous system. He has been able to download the Watchtower's schematics onto a CD and from there download them straight into his brain which allows him to automatically know where everything is in the Watchtower. Has been able to download a CD into his central nervous system that contains 30 of the World's Best Martial Arts Masters, one of them being Batman's fighting style. *'Hypnosis': By flickering the lights at a rate of 10 cycles per second, he can induce hypnosis. *'Neural Chaff': Given off by the helmet, neural chaff disorganizes thought processes. It interferes with brain electricity. It is like giving thoughts the "Flu." Exclusively used against heroes like Green Lantern who needs to concentrate to use his ring. *'Short-Term Memory': Enhances his short-term memory *'Pain Killers': His helmet releases endorphins to take care of any pain he feels. Weapons *'Energized Nightstick' **'Reprogram Computer Systems': Program electronic equipment when in physical contact. **'High Hit-Impact': Able to destroy boulders and anvils with a single light strike. *'Wrist Gauntlets': fires and/or launches different kinds of ammo and artillery. **'Phospherous Dart': catches opponents on fire **'Molecular Toxins Dart': attacks morphoplastic nervous system. It gives complete spastic paralysis. The victim doesn't have any control over their physical structure. It stops his molecules from forming polymer chains. This effect turns the victim into a puddle and can last about an hour. Used against opponents with malleable bodies like Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter. **'Mini-Rockets' **'Grenades' **'Bullets' Transportation *'Cosmic Key': possessed the key to The Ghost Zone, allowing him teleportation abilities via another dimension as well as a hidden extra-dimensional base. Curtis Calhoun This version of Prometheus is an enemy of Blue Beetle and the Teen Titans. He is also a member of The Hybrid. Texas born Curt Calhoun was working as the foreman at Kord Omniversal Research and Development Inc. Being in charge of the metallurgy laboratory when an accident covered him in a molten titanium/vanadium alloy infused with promethium. This occurred when he pushed his employer, Ted Kord out harms way of the raining metal. On the to the hospital, Curt's ambulance was intercepted by Steve Dayton's agents and Curt was taken away. Dayton used his Mento psionic powered helmet to transform the molten metal into a permanent metal skin around Curt. Curt is naturally an easygoing man who does not want to fight the Titans. He hopes for the day he can return to his life as it was when he was still human. It appears that Prometheus and many members of the Hybrid were killed while fighting in the villain Roulette's "House" arena. Trivia *Prometheus is noticeably similar to another villain named Wrath, both being dark reflections of Batman with virtually identical origins. Wrath, however, was introduced and created years before Prometheus. Navigations Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Titular Category:Legacy Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchist Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Nameless Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypocrites Category:Inmates Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster